


Nueva orden de los Miraculous

by lamisteriosacristal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentimonster Adrien Agreste
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Era tiempo para continuar la guerra tras 200 años en pausa. La organización  y la orden de los guardianes estaban listos, cada lado convencido de que ganaría, pero cometieron un error: Subestimar los nuevos portadores de Miraculous.Ladybug les enseñaría porque era una mala idea amenazar a su amigos mientras que Plagg hará lo que sea necesario para proteger a su portador.





	1. La organización

**Author's Note:**

> * Esta historia (y estas notas) contiene spoilers de la temporada 3. La información de los episodios todavía por ser publicados será usada, editada o ignorada en este AU de acuerdo a su facilidad para incluirla.  
* Este AU esta basado en la idea de que Adrien es un sentimonster.  
* Esto será en su mayoría escenas claves puestas en orden cronológico.

Leroy era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y ropa elegante que ocultaba un cuerpo acostumbrado a la actividad física. Sus canas era la única pista de su verdadera edad al igual que como su presencia lo hacían sobre el poder que poseía.

Como cada mañana se encontraba en su oficina revisando el último informe sobre S324. Sonrió. Tras catorce años de espera ahora estaba seguro de que el experimento era un éxito y era tiempo pasar a la siguiente fase.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y los pasos casi inaudibles le informaron que era Thierry. Era una interrupción inesperada y antes de que pudiera cuestionar a su segundo al mando le fue entregada una tableta. 

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

Preguntó examinando una imagen aérea del templo de los guardianes. Una periodista estaba hablando sin embargo nada de lo que decía era importante, era otra ignorante ante las fuerzas que gobernaban el mundo que habitaba.

— Anoche. Hemos confirmado que Ladybug es la responsable. 

— Inesperado, pero es una gran oportunidad. — Dijo señalando con la cabeza el informe sobre S324 a lo que el reservado Thierry dejó mostrar por un segundo la ambición que lo consumía — Ve a visitarlos y consigue detalles. El estado de la orden de los guardianes, el paradero de los Miraculous perdidos, si el ultimo guardián ha intentado contactarlos o si tomaran acciones con respecto a los Miraculous perdidos.

Thierry tomó la tableta haciendo una breve reverencia ante sus órdenes, pero sin moverse de su puesto. Habiéndolo educado desde que era pequeño reconocía su descontento con sus órdenes en la tensión en su mandíbula. 

— Tenemos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor y si no te das prisa lo vamos a perder. — Dijo en lugar de justificar su decisión — Viajaré por tiempo indefinido a Paris. Voy a examinar a S324 en persona y determinar el mejor momento de recuperar su amok.

Tras esa breve interrupción volvió a estar solo en su oficina. Podía sentir las presencias de todas las personas a su cargo tanto en su mansión como en posiciones estrategias en el planeta en espera de sus órdenes.

Cuando los monjes desaparición doscientos años atrás forzaron una pausa en la guerra la cual su familia aprovechó para perfeccionar su estrategia. 

_"Serás la clave de nuestra victoria" _

Pensó dibujando el contorno del rostro de S324 en su monitor.


	2. Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer encuentro entre Ladybug y la misteriosa figura que reclama los miraculous de la mariposa y el pavo real la dejó furiosa.  
Mientras tanto, la organización hace su primer movimiento en París.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me había olvidado mencionar que el capitulo anterior ocurre justo después de Feast (Festín, según la wiki).  
La historia toma el orden de producción como el cronológico y este capitulo ocurre entre Feast y Gamer 2.0.  
Este capítulo lo escribí rápido pero dudo que vuelva a ocurrir.

Marinette no sabía qué pensar.

Durante toda la semana una figura vestida de negro se paseaba por las calles de París exigiendo los Miraculous de la mariposa y el pavo real. Tenían la misma contextura, su túnica con capucha insinuaba una figura femenina mientras que las pocas fotos que poseían de ella mostraban que usaba un antifaz. Por lo que Alya le dijo las personas se referían a ella como “Ninja” porque al parecer se movía como uno.

Al inicio creyó que era una ciudadana tratando de hacer justicia por cuenta propia que desistiría cuando comprendiera lo difícil que eran los akuma. Tras lo sucedido en el Día de los Heroes no era raro que aparecieran de vez en cuando, pero se equivocó.

La alerta de akuma indicaba que se trataba de uno con capacidad de controlar las mentes ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad. Para cuando llegó a su encuentro Ninja ya estaba presente peleando con los ciudadanos con un bastón de madera de forma que les impedía alejarse de la zona sin lastimarlos. Silenciosa, no recibió más que una mirada de reojo por su parte antes de que Ladybug tuviera que pelear su propia batalla junto a Chat Noir contra el akuma.

Fue una de las batallas complicadas donde por un segundo consideró buscar refuerzos. El hecho que en un impulso Chat Noir decidiera no seguir su plan complicando la situación le dio ganas de gritar. Por suerte al final ese acto impulsivo le permitió descubrir su debilidad y usar su Lucky Charm.

Una vez purificado el akuma se dispuso a revisar a la víctima y pasar el resto de la tarde descansando cuando Ninja se abalanzó contra Chat Noir. La agresividad del empujón que le dio fue suficiente para hacer que todos los presentes se congelaran.

– ¿Cómo permites que te desobedezca? – Fue el reproche de Ninja dirigido a Ladybug quien se quedó en blanco. Antes de que pudiera determinar cómo responderle Ninja se colocó justo frente a ella dedicándole una mirada de decepción – Ya es una aberración que le permitas a eso tener el anillo, mucho más con Mayura en el bando opuesto, como para…

– ¡Un momento! – Gritó Ladybug incrédula de lo que acababa de oír al mismo tiempo que un indignado Chat Noir hacia sus propios reproches los cuales Ninja ignoraba. El hecho de que actuara como si él no estuviera aumentó su ira – Chat Noir es mi compañero y no voy a permitir que hables de él de esa forma.

– No lo creía, pero en verdad te encariñaste, ¿no? – Suspiró Ninja negando con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada. – Ladybug, espero que sepas lo que haces porque tu juguete se va a terminar rompiendo antes de lo que crees. No te preocupes, eres joven y todavía puedes aprender de tu error. Nos volveremos a ver, a menos que quieras que todos vean la niña debajo de la mascara.

Tanto sus aretes como el anillo de Chat Noir les indicaban que tenían menos de un minuto para buscar un lugar para destranformarse. Por más que le disgustara dejarla con la última palabra tras lo que había dicho se vio forzada a retirarse junto con Chat Noir tomando ambos caminos opuestos. Todavía molesta Marinette eligió un tejado cercano para vigilar a Ninja pero en el segundo que desvió su mirada para buscar la comida de Tikki la perdió en medio de la multitud.

– ¿Quién se cree? Primero exigiendo con grafitis que Hawkmoth y Mayura entreguen sus Miraculous, ¡¿y ahora esto?!

– Creo que deberíamos hablar con el maestro Fu – Le respondió Tikki entre mordisco de su galleta con una mirada pensativa. Hizo una pausa que aprendió a reconocer como las que usaba cuando no estaba de cuando podía compartir – Otro punto de vista será de ayuda.

– No haría daño visitarlo. Quizás él sepa algo sobre ella, ¿y a qué se habrá referido cuando mencionó a Mayura? En esta ocasión no hubo sentimonster involucrados.

Antes de que Tikki pudiera responderle, Alya la llamó y tal como sospechó al ver su nombre era para hablarle sobre la nueva aparición de Ninja. Lo que la tomó por sorpresa fue el que se refiriera a ella como un miembro de la sociedad secreta relacionada con los Miraculous. Todos sus planes tendrían que pausar hasta que descubriera lo que Alya había descubierto

...

* * *

...

– Fase completada, Maestro Leroy 

– ¿Ladybug notó el emblema en tu túnica?

– No pero me aseguré que la niña del Ladyblog tuviera una buena foto y pudiera grabar nuestra conversación. Incluso si fue tras perder contacto con el Akuma, tanto Hawkmoth como Mayura deberían tener acceso a lo sucedido.

– Buen trabajo.

– ¿Cuál es mi siguiente misión?

– Mayura esta avanzando muy lento para mi gusto. Pudo haber detectado a Feast sin embargo no ha sucedido lo mismo con S324... Habrá que guiarla. Asegúrate que la idea de un sentimonster con apariencia humana aparezca en su mente.

– Como ordene. 


	3. Juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que comenzó como un juego a altas horas de la noche, pronto se convirtió en el comienzo de una pesadilla para Plagg y Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si comienzo a listar mis problemas al escribir este capitulo la nota se haría mas larga que el capitulo. Lo único que puedo decir es que me alegro de haber decido escribir escenas en lugar de un fic como tal porque sino seguiría estancada por no saber como pasar de la escena de este "capitulo" a la del siguiente. Este capitulo sucede tres días después de "Ladybug"

No importaba lo que intentara Plagg no sabía que era lo que tenía a Adrien cabizbajo y todos sus intentos de ignorarlo o animarlo fallaban. Tras casi tres días decidió tomar la situación en sus manos. 

–¡Plagg, vuelve aquí!

Plagg rió ante los llamados de Adrien mientras se aseguraba de volar unos centímetros frente a él para darle la ilusión de que podría alcanzarlo. Al ser la mitad de la noche y con Natalie todavía enferma los alrededores de la oficina estaban vacíos por lo que era el mejor momento para un juego de persecución. Desconocía tiempo llevaban jugando porque lo único importante era que entre sus susurros enojados podía escuchar el inicio de una sonrisa.

Una mirada hacia atrás le mostró que Adrien estaba más cerca de lo que planeó por lo que sin pensar entró en la puerta abierta a su derecha. Distraído con su perseguidor se le olvidó la velocidad a la que iba y terminó chocándose contra una pared.

Por mucho que le agradaba que Adrien estuviera finalmente riendo, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para apreciarlo.

–¿Qué es eso?

La pregunta hizo que Plagg girara para ver con que se había chocado. Se trataba de la pintura de la mamá de Adrien donde la parte que su cabeza impactó se encontraba hundida. Antes de que pudiera preocuparse por haberla dañado vio atónito como volvía a su puesto. 

Curioso comenzó a hundir partes al azar de la pintura notando como unas se hundían de la misma forma, como si se trataran de botones, mientras otras permanecían firmes. Plagg ignoró a Adrien que le pedía que se detuviera y en su lugar decidió flotar sobre el sector donde estaban todos los "botones". Moviéndose de un lado a otro apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el intento de atraparlo de Adrien quien en su lugar terminó oprimiendo varios de los botones al mismo tiempo.

La mirada de reproche dirigida en su dirección fue pronto remplazada por sorpresa cuando el piso debajo de Adrien comenzó a descender a lo cual Plagg se apresuró a esconderse en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. El ascensor donde se encontraban era circular con paredes transparentes que les permitió observar una habitación llena de flores con caminos que se reunían en un objeto circular en el centro de la misma.

La idea de olvidarse de todo y regresar para tomar una siesta comenzaba a ser tentadora conforme Adrien se acercaba con pasos cautelosos. Una vez que el objeto cilíndrico fue distinguible esos mismos pasos aumentaron de velocidad hasta que terminó chocando contra el vidrio que lo separaba de su madre.

Cualquier buen humor que fue capaz de darle desapareció en ese momento. Por más que lo pensaran no existía una buena explicación para que su madre, considerada desaparecida, estuviera allí. 


	4. Sentimonster perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie hace un descubrimiento que le hace reconsiderar lo que creía cierto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se ubica después de Ladybug y dos noches antes de Loveater desviándose oficialmente del canon.

Mientras Gabriel terminaba de verificar los detalles para su nuevo plan, Nathalie decidió visitar a Emilie ahora que su objetivo estaba tan cerca de ser alcanzado. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo durante el día sin embargo todavía se sentía débil tras crear al sentimonster con apariencia de Ladybug.

La idea de ese sentimonster la tomó prestada del rechazado borrador de la secuela de la película en su honor que el despistado director envió a su correo por error. De no ser por ello no se habría percatado que sus poderes eran más grandes de las que originalmente creyó. No por primera vez se preguntó cuál era su verdadero límite y que fue lo Emilie hizo para ponerla en su estado al tiempo que lo dañaba. Preguntarle a Duusu era una pérdida de tiempo al no ser capaz de entender a lo que se refería con "un ser perfecto, tal y como querían".

Atrapada en sus pensamientos siguió su camino sin fijarse en su entorno hasta que al descender en el ascensor vio a Adrien de pie frente a su madre.

Tenía segundos para pensar una explicación y averiguar cuanto había descubierto. Ya tenía un plan de acción cuando al salir del ascensor Duusu se interpuso en su camino.

–¿Sucede algo señorita Nathalie? – Preguntó Duusu alternando su mirada entre ella y Adrien a lo cual se iluminó su rostro – ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡¿Quiere mantener la sorpresa?!

El gritó de Duusu fue escuchado por Adrien quien se giró para verles. Desde esa distancia no era capaz de determinar que expresión estaba haciendo, pero dudaba que fuera una en su favor. Sospecha que confirmó cuando corrió al otro lado de la habitación.

A pesar de que deseaba correr detrás de él la parte lógica de su mente le recordó que solo existía una salida. Mantener la calma mientras avanzaba con pasos firmes, pero sin lucir innecesariamente intimidante era la mejor forma de acercarse. Si le hacía sentir que estaba acorralándolo se arriesgaba a que decidiera traspasarla en lugar de escucharla.

Sin embargo, su plan no estaba dando buenos resultados. Cualquier intento por entablar una conversación era interrumpido por preguntas cortantes que no era capaz de responder sin arriesgarse a delatar su identidad por lo que optó por tratar de calmarlo. Tampoco estaba funcionando.

– La señorita Nathalie te pidió algo. Quédate quieto y en silencio.

Nathalie cerró los ojos ante la intervención de Duusu. Incluso si él no sabía lo que era un kwami, tener que explicar lo que era sumaba otro problema a su lista. Estaba tentada a decir la verdad a pesar de la negativa de Gabriel cuando se percató del silencio. Abriendo los ojos notó a Adrien tensó con las manos apretadas a sus lados y los labios apretados mientras su mirada ahora eran una mezcla de rabia, confusión y miedo.

–Listo, señorita Nathalie. Ahora puede hablar tranquila. 

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó aturdida Nathalie a Duusu, pero procurando mostrase calmada en el exterior. El pequeño objeto metálico en forma de flor era uno que reconocía – ¿Por qué tiene el broche de Emilie?

– ¿Por qué? Porque estaba siendo muy descortés y no te obedecía. Mejor úselo si no quiere perder el control de nuevo. 

La explicación de Duusu no respondía sus preguntas, pero al tomar el broche en sus manos supo de inmediato a lo que se refería. Se trataba de un amok.

–Esto... ¿cómo es posible? – Preguntó ya no molestándose en ocultar su confusión – Duusu, explícate.

– Pero no hay nada que explicar. Él es un sentimonster y ese es su amok el cual necesitas para controlarlo. 

– Lo qué quiero saber es cómo es esto posible. He visto a Adrien crecer lo cual no debería suceder si fuera un sentimonster. Además, de ser cierto, ¿no debería de haber sido capaz de detectarlo al igual que el del museo?

Atrapada en su confusión no se percató de que había hablado de más hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca. Nathalie no se atrevía girarse para ver la expresión de Adrien ahora que no importaba cuanto conocimiento tuviera sobre los Miraculous porque no había duda que ella era Mayura.

– Eso es porque es mi creación perfecta tal como mi antigua portadora deseaba. Capaz de imitar la biología humana volviéndose indetectable incluso por otros kwami y con una identidad definida que le permite actuar sin necesidad de órdenes. – Respondió Duusu con su energía habitual conforme una gran sonrisa se colocaba en su rostro y volaba de un lado a otro sujetándose la cabeza con las manos – ¡¿No es maravilloso?! Desde que cree ayude a crear las primeras criaturas de este planeta no había podido usar mis habilidades de esta manera.

– ¿Por qué quería hacer esto?

Murmuró para sí misma recordando sus primeros días en esa familia donde Emilie estaba emocionada al descubrir su embarazo. Vagamente se preguntó qué había pasado con ese bebé que al parecer fue remplazado con Adrien. Era imposible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y todavía sin tener claro el motivo por el cual tomaron tantos años para los efectos negativos comenzaran.

– ¿Quien más sabe de esto? 

Duusu no tenía una respuesta para ella por lo que suspirando se giró para enfocarse en a Adrien quien estaba haciendo un vano esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas. Nathalie sintió una presión en su pecho tratando de entender cómo debía sentirse deseando ser capaz de ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Un segundo deseo. Tras despertar a Emilie todo lo que tenían que hacer era desear que Adrien fuera humano en lugar de un sentimonster haciendo que todo lo que acababa de descubrir carecería de importancia.

Apretando el broche en su mano sintió como su determinación para obtener los Miraculous Chat Noir y Ladybug se fortalecía.

– Adrien, olvidaras todo lo sucedido desde que entraste a la oficina de tu padre esta noche. En su lugar recordaras que sea lo que fuera que fuiste a buscar allí no estaba y te dirigiste directo a dormir. Ahora, ve a tu cuarto.

Ordenó sintiendo que se libraba de un gran peso cuando fue obedecida. Era la primera vez que intentaba controlar más que simple acciones por lo que no estaba segura de su plan ni de lo que hubiera hecho de no haber funcionado. 

Sosteniendo el amok fue hasta donde estaba Emilie deteniéndose cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la capsula. El amok que poseía en sus manos poseía un valor incalculable y, aunque sabía que allí era el lugar más seguro, no podía evitar recordar la expresión de Adrien y sentir que lo estaba abandonando.

Girándose, Nathalie guardó el broche en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y continuó alistado los preparativos del plan.


	5. Cansado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien estaba cansado.... tan cansado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El borrador del siguiente capitulo ya esta listo.   
Primero haré la traducción de éste al ingles pero debería poder publicarlo entre este fin de semana o mitad de la siguiente.

Si había una ventaja de tantos akuma dejándole con huecos en su memoria, era que Adrien era capaz de reconocerlos. Durante toda la mañana siguió con su rutina presintiendo que le faltaba algo por lo que repasó los hechos de la noche anterior. Por más que se esforzara, no recordaba lo sucedido entre entrar a la oficina de su padre y cuando despertó esa mañana.

El que tanto Plagg como Nathalie estuvieran actuando extraño no ayudaba. Ambos pretendían actuar como si nada pasara aunque estaban tensos y vigilaban constantemente sus alrededores; o para ser más exacto, el bolsillo de Nathalie. A menos que decidiera comenzar a cargar queso en su chaqueta no entendía el motivo del interés. 

Y tampoco podía ignorar el sentimiento de que ambos hechos estaban relacionados sin embargo Plagg se negaba a darle respuestas y no sabía cómo preguntarle a Nathalie.

Suspirando se quedó mirando una de las ventanas de la limusina. Ninja seguía adornando los anuncios para los cuales trabajó ahora no solo exigiendo los miraculous de la mariposa y pavo, y ahora también añadía cuan incompetente creía que era Ladybug. Aunque quisiera sentirse enojado u ofendido, lo cierto era que desde hace días se sentía demasiado agotado para ello.

Para cuando llegaron a la escuela ya se sentía listo para que el día terminara. Estaba cansado de sentirse cansado, de no importar cuanto comiera o durmiera no ser capaz de quitarse la pesadez del cuerpo. Sin embargo no podía dejar que otros se dieran cuenta por lo que forzando una sonrisa se dirigió a su salón donde Nino, Alya y Marinette estaban teniendo una animada discusión.

— Por favor, dime que no has publicado esta teoría — Dijo Marinette revisando su tableta la cual dejó en su escritorio mientras Alya le daba una sonrisa entre nerviosa y satisfecha — ¿Por qué la publicaste? 

— ¿Por qué no? La teoría de que hay sociedad secreta de **miraculous **es bastante sólida y Ninja tiene el mismo diseño en su ropa. — Rebatió Alya con ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

— Quizás eso sea cierto, pero ella apareció tras que publicaras esa teoría — Insistió Marinette con determinación, inclinándose sobre el escritorio como si estuviera lista para usar todo su cuerpo para justificar su punto de vista — ¿No has considerado que podría ser falso? 

— ¡Por supuesto! Marinette, soy una profesional. Yo...

Adrien dejó de prestar atención a la discusión para sentarse junto a Nino y preguntarle con la mirada lo que estaba sucediendo. Nino se limitó a encogerse de hombros, al parecer sin una opinión en el tema, limitándose a dar comentarios para evitar que escale la discusión mientras le pasaba su tableta con el artículo en cuestión.

Era raro que Alya no compartiera la información tan pronto la poseía por lo que se sorprendió que la teoría tuviera solo un par de horas de publicada. Sin embargo reconocía que a primera vista era un trabajo más elaborado de sus habituales publicaciones siendo el video dividido en varias partes para evitar que fueran muy largos. 

El primero era un resumen. Había fotos de los grafitis de Ninja y el que era quizás el único vídeo de buena calidad que le tenía presente que Alya obtuvo semanas atrás. Adrien se sorprendió al verla acercar un recuadro con su túnica mostrando el símbolo de la orden de los miraculous. Se sorprendió aún más cuando la Alya del vídeo comparó el símbolo con uno tomado de su teoría de la sociedad mostrando que eran idénticos hasta el último detalle.

El segundo vídeo iniciaba con un recordatorio sobre la teoría de la sociedad secreta de los miraculous. Tras mencionar las acciones de Ninja hasta ese momento comenzó a dar hipótesis su posible posición en la sociedad, de ser parte de ella. 

En este punto Adrien tuvo que forzarse a mantener los ojos. Por suerte sus amigos estaban ocupando con su discusión para notar su estado pero en diez minutos la primera clase y debería esforzarse en prestar atención. Además, presentía que si su cansada mente se lo permitiera se trataría de un tema por el cual sentiría curiosidad y tal vez si seguía insistiendo sería capaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera fatiga. 

El tercero respondía una pregunta que Adrien llevaba preguntándose desde que Ninja apareció por primera vez. La repentina aparición de Ninja fue asociada con la aparición del templo en el Tíbet. En específico el vídeo analizó las imágenes que los noticieros fueron capaces de obtener mostrando que poseían el mismo diseño en su edificio que la sociedad secreta. No contenta con dejarlo allí, Alya incluso calculó el tiempo que tomaría venir del templo a París mostrando que era una posibilidad razonable. 

_"No hay duda que las acciones de Hawkmoth y Mayura no cumplen con los ideales de esta sociedad sobre el uso de los miraculous"_ Decía la Alya del vídeo _"No sería sorpresa que enviaran a uno de sus miembros para recuperarlos. La siguiente pregunta a responder es: ¿Cuál es la posible relación entre esta sociedad y nuestros héroes?"_

Un cuarto vídeo, que supuso respondería esa pregunta, estaba anunciado para ser publicado esa tarde. La demora parecía ser intencional al dejar un espacio de discusión en el Ladyblog donde incluso con tan poca anticipación tenía decenas de personas comentando.

— Alya quiere incluir nuestras opiniones para la parte final — Comentó Nino señalando a las chicas — A Marinette no le gusta la idea.

— No entiendo porque te opones tanto, nunca antes lo has hecho tan insistentemente. — Dijo Alya finalmente sentándose en su asiento al escuchar la campana pero en su mirada todavía se leía que no iba a desistir. Adrien pudo ver el momento en que una idea cruzó su mente al cambiar su postura de una defensiva a una de interés — A menos que tengas tu propia teoría. ¿Algo que quieras compartir, Marinette?

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. Es solo qué.... bueno...yo...

Las siguientes palabras de Marinette fueron en voz demasiado baja y apresurada para que Adrien lo escuchara, aunque juzgando por expresión de Alya ella tampoco le entendió. Adrien estaba considerando intervenir cuando de reojo se fijó en una figura pequeña y oscura desapareciendo justo del lado donde tenía el bolso. Tras girarse para abrirlo y confirmar que Plagg se había marchado notó de nuevo de reojo una figura parecida de color rojo desapareciendo de la misma forma.

_"¿Tikki?"_

Tanto el color como la forma coincidían con la kwami y todavía recordaba que ella fue vista en su escuela sin explicación aparente.

Quería detenerse a pensar el motivo por el cual la kwami podría estar de regreso o por el cual tanto ella como Plagg hubiera sido tan descuidados al moverse con todos los estudiantes presentes. Quería tratar de adivinar de dónde había venido, podría ser importante. Quizás inventar una excusa para salir del salón y seguirlos sería debería hacer. 

Pero por encima de todo quería dejar de sentirse cansado. Acomodándose en su asiento, Adrien se preparó para fingir prestar atención a la clase a punto de empezar luchando con el deseo de cerrar los ojos. Estaba seguro que de cerrarlos no podría abrirlos. 

Sí no podía estar despierto, menos podría perseguir a dos kwamis. Si descansaba un rato al menos tenía la opción de preguntar después a Plagg. 

— ¡Tengo que ir al baño! 

Gritó Marinette y, sin esperar respuesta, salió del salón ignorando incluso a la profesora que acababa de ingresar. Era extraño. Pero tras un parpadeo le restó importancia. 

Estaba muy cansado. 


	6. Plagg, Tikki y Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ya estaba teniendo un mal día cuando le tocó buscar a Tikki y Plagg en lugar de estar en su primera clase del día. Cuando los encontró en medio de una discusión hizo un descubrimiento alarmante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se me ocurrió un buen título o resumen para este capitulo.  
Noviembre 10: Editado parte del dialogo para incluir un detalle que me dí cuenta pasé por alto mientras escribía la traducción al ingles.

Marinette sentía que su día parecía empeorar a cada momento. 

Aparte de tener que preocuparse por ayudar en el próximo evento de sus padres, su entrenamiento como guardiana le exigía más de lo que creyó y ahora Alya publicó una teoría afirmando que la orden estaba asociada con Ninja. Lo que más le estresaba de ese último punto era que el maestro Fu todavía no confirmaba si era cierto o no. 

Aunque le inquietaba las implicaciones de que fuera una impostora lo cierto era que lo prefería a la posibilidad de que fuera verdad. Si Ninja era parte de la orden significaba que a pesar de las palabras del maestro Fu y Tikki, su labor como Ladybug no estaba cumpliendo las expectativas. 

Si se asomaba por las ventanas de la escuela podría ver sus mensajes exigiendo los Miraculous de la mariposa, pavo real y, tras el único encuentro que tuvieron, el del gato negro se unió a su lista. Sus mensajes desprestigiando a Ladybug eran una advertencia de que tenía que mejorar o se arriesgaba a ser la siguiente.

Le gustaría creer en las palabras de ánimo que le han sido dichas desde ese encuentro, pero entre más aprendía de la orden, más segura estaba de que era una posibilidad real que Ninja viniera de parte de ellos. 

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para ella en ese momento.

_"¿Dónde se metió ese par?"_

Luchando para que su irritación no le ganara Marinette examinó todos los salones vacíos a esa hora con una mala excusa lista cuando se encontraba con alguien y corriendo antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de ello. Había examinado todo el primer piso sin encontrarlos cuando en un intento desesperado se asomó en el baño de los hombres suspirando aliviada cuando descubrió que no había nadie. Escuchar las voces de Plagg y Tikki no sabía si contarlo como victoria por hallarlos o derrota porque tendría que quedarse arriesgándose a ser descubierta.

– Plagg, no tiene sentido lo que dices. – Escuchó a Tikki desde el último de los cubículos. Marinette estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sus siguientes palabras la congelaron – Es imposible que tu portador sea un sentimonster. 

– Te recuerdo que yo fue quien estuvo allí con Mayura. Además, ¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo como esto? – Respondió Plagg más alterado de lo que alguna vez le escuchó tras lo que hubo una pausa con Tikki murmurando algo que no alcanzó a entender – Ahora que finalmente me crees debemos...

– Quitarle el Miraculous.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Plagg y Marinette al mismo tiempo. Incluso si desconocía lo que estaba pasando Marinette abrió la puerta del cubículo encontrándose a los kwami que tras la sorpresa de su repentina aparición retomaron lo que supuso era sus posturas iniciales. Tikki calmada y segura; Plagg enseñando sus colmillos y a la defensiva. – ¡¿Por qué?!

– Piénsenlo, – Respondió Tikki con calma, aunque Marinette reconocía las diminutas señales en la forma como juntaba las manos que indicaba que estaba incomoda – ¿qué creen que pasara ahora que Mayura sabe que puede controlar a Chat Noir? Incluso si funcionara tu plan de recuperar el amok, Mayura todo lo que tendría que hacer es chasquear los dedos para... desaparecerlo. Ya lo hizo con el sentimonster de Ladybug. 

Marinette no entendía nada. Aunque conocía las palabras que estaban diciendo y podía ponerlas en un orden lógico en su cabeza, éstas perdían el sentido haciéndole escuchar lo que estaba segura era erróneo. 

Imágenes de la batalla contra Ladybug llegaron a su mente. O siendo más específica de la forma como Mayura la desintegró y a pesar de usar sus poderes no fue capaz de traerla de vuelva. La imagen se repitió en su mente varias veces hasta que antes que se diera cuenta Ladybug fue remplazada por Chat Noir.

– Es imposible que dejen pasar una oportunidad como esta. – Concluyó Tikki – Si lo que dices es cierto y quieres mantenerlo a salvo entonces lo mejor es quitarle el anillo y...

– ¡Te equivocas! – Interrumpió Plagg con ferocidad. Se sentía incomoda solo escuchando la conversación entre ambos, pero al mismo tiempo no se animaba a interrumpirlos – Mayura no sabe que mi portador es Chat Noir y ella no lo desintegraría.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Tras todo lo que han hecho no hay motivo para que no lo hagan.

– Porque ella es básicamente su mamá y anoche en lugar de desintegrarlo como estabas segura que haría cuando descubrió quien era, ella eligió hacerle olvidar lo sucedido. Además, para lo que a su punto de vista debe ser un débil sentimonster que su predecesora creó por capricho ha estado toda la mañana muy protectora de su amok. 

Era demasiada y demasiado poca información al mismo tiempo. Cerrando la puerta del cubilo tras de ella Marinette tomó una respiración profunda determinada a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Usando el tono de voz que solía reservar para Ladybug le pidió a Plagg que le contara todo lo sucedido anoche notando de reojo que Tikki parecía cada vez más alicaída. 

– Plagg, si lo que dices es verdad, ¿te das cuenta de que tenemos otro problema? – Intervino Tikki recibiendo una mirada de fastidio por parte de Plagg quien se había entusiasmado cuando era obvio que, aunque horrorizada por algunos detalles, Marinette estaba de su lado – Duusu creo a ese sentimonster por su cuenta. No hay forma que este completo. Incluso si fue creado para imitar la biología humana es imposible que obtenga la energía suficiente para existir durante tantos años. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Marinette confundida e insegura de cual debería ser su siguiente paso – Feast vivió por cientos de años. 

– Es cierto pero Feast no fue hecho para imitar la biología humana. Eso requiere energía que los seres vivos obtienen de la comida y descanso. Cuando la anterior portadora del Miraculous creó a Chat Noir debió planearlo de esa forma, pero algo debió cambiar en el último par de años porque se volvió insuficiente y comenzó a tomar la de su creadora. – Explicó Tikki. Notó como Plagg parecía comprender a donde se dirigía por la creciente expresión de horror en su rostro. Sabiendo que Marinette no tenía forma de adivinar a donde iban, Tikki prosiguió – Dos años es mucho tiempo y ella ya no debe tener mucha energía para compartir. Incluso si Mayura tiene buenas intenciones como dices Plagg y quizás intente compensar con su propia energía, eso serían solo dos o tres años más.

– ¡Entonces solo debes modificarlo! – Gritó Plagg esforzándose por ocultar su desesperación – Ayudaste a Duusu a crear la vida, ¿cierto? ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo con mi portador?!

– Plagg, tú sabes la respuesta. El precio a pasar sería...

– ¡No me importan el precio! ¡A mí me importa…!

La última palabra que Plagg estuvo a punto de decir fue reemplazada por burbujas. Por su entrenamiento sabía que Plagg estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Chat Noir y al darse cuenta que no podía hacerlo debió sentirse como la confirmación que no podía ir en contra de las reglas. La derrota en la expresión de Plagg era tal que Marinette sentía su dolor como propio.

No era tiempo para entrar en pánico. Era tiempo de actuar.

– ¿Quizás el maestro Fu pueda ayudar? – Ofreció Marinette sintiendo determinación renovada al recordar el libro de los Miraculous – Quizás en el grimorio haya información que nos pueda servir.

– Esa es una buena idea Marinette. Estas tomando la situación mejor de lo que esperaba.

Marinette sabía que eso cambiaria pronto. A pesar de su sonrisa confiada podía sentir como su mente quería enfocarse en los detalles de la conversación que le inquietaban. Si los escuchaba su imaginación terminaría atrapándola en los peores escenarios posibles.

Ya tendría tiempo para ello una vez que pusiera su plan en acción.

Tras revisar que el baño siguiera estando vacío se transformó en Ladybug. Durante un segundo dudó observando a Plagg y preguntándose si debería intentar contactar a Chat Noir quien por lo que entendía no debía estar al tanto de la situación.

Su duda debió ser clara porque negando con firmeza Plagg lideró el camino. Dudando un segundo, Ladybug le siguió.


	7. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me rindo, por ahora.  
No puedo hacer resúmenes para cada capítulo.  
Ya me ha pasado varias veces que pierdo motivación mientras escribo las historias por lo que voy a escribir la mayor cantidad posible e irla publicando. Esto aumenta el riesgo de errores que pase por alto pero voy a corregirlos, eventualmente.

Era casi un espectáculo ver a Marinette explicar la situación al Maestro Fu. La calma con la cual escuchó su discusión con Tikki había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar estaba hablando a gran velocidad mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro. Era muy distinta a la serenidad con la cual el resto de los presentes la escuchaban sentados en el interior del carrusel que era el nuevo trabajo coartada del maestro. En una ocasión Plagg intentó intervenir por estar desviándose, pero con una negación tanto Tikki como Wayzz se lo impidieron. 

– Esa es la situación Maestro.

Concluyó Marinette finalmente recuperando la calma mientras que el Maestro Fu se quedaba pensativo. A Plagg no le gustó su expresión o el suspiro que soltó después.

– Un sentimonster con un Miraculous. – Dijo el Maestro Fu con la mirada perdida y una expresión de culpa que hacía que a Plagg le gustara aún menos la situación – Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que la organización llegaría tan lejos.

– ¿La organización?

Preguntó Marinette confundida mientras los kwami se miraban entre ellos sintiendo que el nombre les era familiar. Plagg suspiró presintiendo que era otro de esos temas que no prestó suficiente atención en su momento y ahora pagaba el precio.

Conforme el maestro Fu narraba, Plagg iba recordando los fragmentos que conocía sintiendo que su esperanza se iba acabando.

La organización no tenía nombre y siempre mantuvieron en secreto la identidad de sus miembros de más alto rango. Nadie recordando el cuándo y cómo, pero eran casi tan antiguos como la misma orden de los guardianes. Su objetivo era otro misterio sin embargo sabían que buscaban apoderarse de los Miraculous.

– Cuando todavía era un aprendiz existía un rumor. Miembros de la organización estaban tras el Miraculous del pavo real porque deseaban crear un sentimonster capaz de usar un Miraculous. – Continuó el maestro su explicación – Un sentimonster no tiene más opción que obedecer a quien tenga su amok. De ser capaces de crear varios sentimonster y darles Miraculous, la organización tendría un poderoso ejército sin riesgo de rebelión.

– Me había olvidado de esa parte – Murmuró Tikki con sus manos sujetas a la altura de su pecho negándose a mirar a los presentes – Cuando propuse quitarle el Miraculous era porque temía que Mayura lo tomará, pero la organización... No quiero imaginarme lo que le obligaría a hacer si fueran ellos. La última vez que forzaron a alguien a pelear por su parte…

Plagg no se sorprendió cuando Tikki no terminó la oración, nunca ha sido capaz de hacerlo. El hecho al que se estaba refiriendo fue una de las raras ocasiones en que no tenían portadores al mismo tiempo. Todavía recordaba cuando se reunieron de nuevo en la caja de los Miraculous estuvo inusualmente callada en lugar de elogios a su ultima portadora. Lo más cercano a una respuesta que obtuvieron fueron cuando tras la insistencia de Nooroo terminó con Tikki llorando y diciendo que no quería hablar de ello.

Hasta la fecha nadie había vuelto a preguntar lo ocurrido.

– Es por eso que me cuesta determinar la afiliación de Ninja. Si bien sus métodos no son ortodoxos, su objetivo y comportamiento en general refleja los de la orden. – Concluyó el Maestro Fu – El no poder localizarla solo dificulta más la situación.

– Entonces, ¿están insinuando que la predecesora de Mayura era parte de la organización? – Preguntó tentativamente Marinette recibiendo un asentimiento – ¿Por qué no han actuado? ¿Y qué hay de la actual Mayura? No podemos olvidarnos de ella. Y todavía no hemos hablado del problema de energía de Chat Noir. O...

Plagg dejó de escucharla al darse cuenta que aumentaba la velocidad con la cual hablaba formulando escenarios exagerados e ilógicos. O al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Su propio limitado conocimiento de la organización le hacía temer por Adrien. Le molestaba que cada vez que intentaba encontrar una forma de ayudarlo terminaba encontrando más problemas.

–¡Ya lo tengo! – Gritó de repente Marinette con una expresión confiada que hizo que Plagg compartiera el sentimiento al igual que Tikki. Ladybug tenía un plan – Unos de nosotros va con Pegase que nos lleve al templo y le preguntamos directamente a los monjes sobre Ninja y cómo ayudar a Chat Noir. El resto vamos con Plagg a recuperar el amok y el Miraculous de Mayura. Quizás deberíamos tener un tercer grupo listo para brindar apoyo en caso de ser necesario.

–No estoy seguro, Marinette – Respondió el Maestro Fu tras quedarse pensativo durante un par de minutos – Tu plan cubre los puntos más urgentes pero… no es uno de tus planes más detallados y los riesgos son elevamos.

– Lo sé. Por eso la clave será quienes formaran los equipos porque vamos a recurrir a mucha improvisación – Marinette estaba determinada. – Mayura es un enemigo que conocemos y ahora que sabemos su identidad tendremos una oportunidad de atacarla antes de que se transforme. Rena Rouge, Ryuko y yo nos encargaremos de ella. Maestro Fu; usted junto con Pegase y Viperion irán al templo.

–¿Qué hay de Chat Noir? – Preguntó Plagg. Una parte de él estaba feliz de no tener que hacer nada y dudaba que tan listo estuviera Adrien para enfrentar la verdad, la otra todavía recordaba la expresión que su portador poseía cada vez que sentía que era dejado de lado. – ¿No debería estar en alguno de esos grupos?

–Muy riesgoso. No sabemos cómo reaccionara la orden, si estarán de nuestro lado o no; y no me siento cómoda con dejarlo cerca de Mayura. – Respondió Marinette sacando su celular y revisando algo en él – En su lugar cuento con él para encargarse de un posible akuma mientras estamos ocupados con Mayura.

Plagg no estaba convencido de que esa fuera la verdadera razón, pero decidió no objetar. En su lugar había una pregunta más urgente que requería ser respondida.

–¿Cuándo empezamos?

–Ahora mismo – Dijo Marinette silenciando las objeciones antes de que empezaran con su mirada – No sabemos si la organización está a punto de hacer un movimiento y lo mejor será disminuir los problemas antes de crezcan a algo que no podemos manejar.

Estaba asustada. Marinette estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo, pero Plagg solo tenía que ver a Tikki para confirmar su suposición y no podía culparla por ello. La idea de verse envuelta en una guerra tan antigua donde personas con más entrenamiento y recursos que ella han fallado en terminarla era de por si un buen motivo de por sí. Eso sin mencionar que en cualquier momento podría perder a su compañero de batalla, la incertidumbre de si los guardianes estarían de su lado y el todavía existente problema que era Hawkmoth.

Por eso no se sorprendió que con tantas cosas en mente se apresurara a tomar los Miraculous que necesitaba y saliera a repartirlos… olvidando por completo que se supone debía estar en clase al igual que todos los que eligió para ayudarla. O, más importante, que había partido dejando a Plagg atrás antes de decirle el nombre de Mayura.


	8. Recolección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que comenzara esta historia había cinco capítulos que no habían sido estrenados. Ahora que los he visto puedo concluir lo siguiente: Kwamibuster y Chat Blanc suceden sin cambios; los dos capítulos finales no suceden, pero detalles importantes introducidos en ellos serán usados (avisaré si publico los capítulos antes de que se estrenen en… ¿diciembre era?). Por cuestiones de simplicidad Felix no sucede.  
Mi objetivo es terminar antes de la temporada 4.

La extraña mañana de Adrien continuaba. 

Cuando Marinette no volvió de su ida al baño Alya se ofreció a ir a buscarla. Media hora después ninguna de las dos regresó. Preocupado Nino aprovechó el cambio de clase para buscarlas a lo cual Adrien quería seguirle, pero no encontró la energía para moverse de su puesto.

– Esperaré en caso de que vuelvan.

Fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió antes de ver a Nino salir del salón. 

Distraído como estaba le tomó un segundo reconocer el familiar sonido del yoyo de Ladybug. Sus compañeros de clase no parecían haberlo notado por lo que aprovechó para revisar las alertas de akuma frunciendo el ceño al no haber una. Fue entonces cuando volvió a escuchar el yoyo y otro sonido que no pudo identificar a lo que disimuladamente escaneó el salón con el ceño fruncido. 

_“¿No estaba esa ventana cerrada? ¿Y cuándo salió Max?”_

Sus preguntas se quedaron sin responder al ingresar su siguiente profesor sin que Nino, Alya o Marinette hubieran regresado. Los repentinos cuatro asientos vacíos en el salón le inquietaban y no ayudaba que al revisar su bolso Plagg seguía ausente. 

Para cuando llegó el siguiente cambio de clase su inquietud superó su cansancio. Su deseo de bostezar era cada vez más difícil de resistir por lo que se dirigió al baño esperando que un poco de agua en su cara fuera suficiente para mantenerlo despierto por el resto del día.

Su pelo se puso en punta tras entrar al baño vacío. A esa hora nunca estaba vacío.

A penas se había dado la vuelta cuando escuchó un golpe seco a su espalda a lo cual se giró dando un salto hacia atrás apenas evitando tropezarse con sus propios pies. No había terminado de recuperar el equilibrio cuando tuvo que agacharse para evitar un golpe en el rostro y luego saltar a su derecha para evitar un objeto largo y cilíndrico que había apuntado a su estómago. 

– Esto cada vez eres más decepcionante. No posees habilidades decentes con o sin miraculous. Me cuesta creer que el maestro considere necesario que fuera yo quien tuviera que venir por ti en lugar de enviarme con Thierry a atacar a la orden.

La maliciosa voz era de Ninja quien no disimulaba su desagrado a lo que Adrien tomó una postura defensiva desconociendo que tanto podría hacer en su contra. La había visto pelear por lo que sabía que las probabilidades de ganar cansado y sin un arma no estaban a su favor. Su aparente conocimiento su Miraculous le inquietaba aún más. 

– ¡Ayuda!

Gritó Adrien una y otra vez obteniendo como única respuesta la risa Ninja quien giró el palo de escoba que usaba como arma en su muñeca para luego apuntar a su pecho. Sus reflejos le permitían esquivarla, pero cada paso que daba lo acercaba más hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared. En un intento de escapar esperó hasta su siguiente golpe para arrojarse al piso e intentar gatear lejos de ella solo para ser golpeando en la nuca.

El dolor hizo que cayera al suelo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar algo impactó contra su espalda inmovilizándolo.

– Interesante. Nadie vino para ayudarte – Dijo para sí misma Ninja en un tono lleno de curiosidad – Ni siquiera Plagg. Me pregunto si habrá delatado lo que eres. 

– No sé de qué está hablando 

– No me sorprende. No eres muy listo en primer lugar. 

Adrien no sabía que debía hacer o por donde debía comenzar a comprender la situación. Ninja había descubierto su identidad y sabía el nombre de su kwami, y Plagg seguía desaparecido tras actuar raro toda la mañana. Su única posibilidad era que vinieran a ayudarle, pero lo dudaba tras tanto tiempo sin que vinieran a revisar desde su grito de ayuda y el ruido que estaban haciendo durante su breve pelea. Quizás si como él se dieron cuenta de que Ladybug estaba cerca pensaron que se trataba de un akuma por lo que no podía culparles si evitaban el baño. 

En un intento desesperado susurró su frase de transformación sintiendo que su corazón se detenía cuando nada sucedió. No necesitaba verla para saber que Ninja estaba sonriendo cuando volvió a hablar:

– Parece que Plagg decidió buscarte un reemplazo. De seguro por eso estaba examinando tanto a la mujer que estaba contigo.

– No sé de qué está hablando – Insistió Adrien intentando levantarse solo para volver a caer cuando aumentó la presión en su espalda. Si Ninja creía que con sus palabras iba a dudar de la lealtad de Plagg estaba equivocada. – ¿Qué quiere de mí? 

– Tu humanidad. 

La respuesta lo confundió, en especial por los celos que estaban en ellas. Adrien no tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que quería decir cuando en un movimiento rápido Ninja lo levantó del suelo y tapándole con una mano la boca comenzó a arrastrarlo a la ventana. No importaba cuando forcejeara sus esfuerzos no la perturbaban por lo que antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo llevado contra su voluntad sobre los techos con una habilidad y velocidad que no creía posible sin ayuda de un Miraculous.

Su destino era un hotel de cuatro estrellas al otro lado de la ciudad donde fue arrojado en un balcón del último piso donde un hombre alto y canosos estaba disfrutando de una taza de té. Las plantas que decoraban el balcón estaban ubicadas de tal forma que dudaba que pudiera ser vistos desde la calle.

– Maestro Leroy. He traído a S324 tal como me pidió. – Dijo Ninja con una reverencia que parecía extenderse a su forma de hablar. Ella mantenía un agarre firme en su hombro por lo que Adrien se vio forzado a permanecer sentando en el suelo – Trató de transformarse en Chat Noir antes, pero falló. Su utilidad empieza a ser cuestionable.

– No lo es. De todos modos, pensaba quitarle el anillo una vez lo estabilicemos – Respondió Leroy sin dejar de ver su té revisando su celular para luego chasquear los dedos a lo que Ninja levantó a Adrien – Llévalo a su cuarto y vigílalo. Mayura acaba de llegar.


	9. Negociación

Nadie se atrevía a ponerse en el camino de Nathalie quien con sus pasos rápidos y firmes se dirigía al hotel donde había sido citada. Tras llegar al ascensor revisó nuevamente el mensaje dejado por el secuestrador de Adrien para confirmar el cuarto al que se iba a dirigir y enviar un mensaje a Gabriel para indicarle que estaba en posición.

Tomó una respiración profunda y se aseguró de que su expresión fuera neutral mientras recordaba el plan.

Primero trataría de escuchar lo que el secuestrador quería y en caso de no ser aceptable sus demandas debería asegurar la posición de Adrien antes de enviar al adecuado sentimonster para liberarlo. Esperaba que no tuviera que recurrir a sus poderes; aunque finalmente logró convencer a Gabriel de contarle la verdad sobre su madre y cómo planeaban recuperarla le gustaría que fuera en sus términos y no en medio de una situación de por si tan estresante.

Cuando llegó al último piso del hotel se tensó. Caminando por el pasillo no notó la presencia de otras personas con una única puerta abierta invitándola a entrar. Dentro encontró solo una mesa con tres sillas y un juego de té en medio de la misma. Aunque le aliviaba ver a Adrien a salvo le inquietaba como las sillas fueron puestas de tal forma que el secuestrador estaba a su lado mientras ella estaría en el otro extremo. 

–Gusto en verla, Mayura.

Saludó el secuestrador sirviendo una taza de té para Adrien quien primero se negó a tomarla, pero una mirada de ese hombre bastó para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Mientras se acercaba notó como Adrien estaba temblando y evitaba hacer contacto visual. Tampoco consideró una buena señal que no hubiera intentado hablar con ella o cuestionara la forma como fue llamada.

–Me parece que hay un malentendido. Mi nombre es Nathalie, no Mayura – Dijo con firmeza tomando su asiento designado y colocando la tableta sobre la mesa. – ¿Señor…?

–Leroy. Y no, no estoy equivocado.

Se presentó sirviéndose ahora su taza de té y haciendo un gesto para ofrecerle a ella una a lo cual negó con la cabeza haciendo un rápido examen de la habitación. Puerta y ventana abiertas sin nadie más presente o armas visibles. Escapar con Adrien no sería un problema de no ser porque no podía identificar qué era lo que estaba mal con él. Desde hace días sabía que no estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero ahora parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento y todo en lo que podía pensar era en el "té" que bebía.

– No es veneno. Como viste le estoy dando la misma bebida que estoy bebiendo – Respondió Leroy con un aire de superioridad a su alrededor – Lo que estoy haciendo es reparar el daño que sus padres le hicieron por su ambición. Si quieres pregúntale a Duusu, él te confirmará mis palabras. 

Nathalie frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar las mismas palabras que fueron enviadas en un texto aparte de la citación enviada tanto a ella como a Gabriel. Cuando leyó la acusación lo pasó por alto al no ser la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de ponerla en la misma categoría que las otras. Era la primera vez que una taza de "té" era ofrecida para "reparar el daño".

–Emilie fue una gran aliada de la organización y muy hábil con su Miraculous. Logró tomar las investigaciones que mis ancestros adelantaron, completar los espacios vacíos y crear a este perfecto sentimonster, o lo que ella consideraría uno... me pregunto si antes de entrar en su coma se percató que su arrogancia estaba matando lentamente a su creación. Sin nosotros le doy dos años de vida, llevándote con él a la tumba. 

Había una innecesaria crueldad en las palabras y en el bosquejo de sonrisa en su rostro. Por su parte Adrien había agachado la cabeza siendo el aumento en su agarre de la taza vacía lo más cercano a una reacción de su parte. 

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Preguntó directa tras dedicarle una silenciosa disculpa a Adrien, pero asegurar la situación y su futura seguridad era más importante que una molestia temporal la cual podía borrar usando el amok – Todavía no me ha dicho nada nuevo.

– No es necesario estar a la defensiva, estoy sé de su lado. Mi organización puede dar una solución temporal al sentimonster mientras trabajamos por terminar de perfeccionarlo. 

Respondió Leroy haciendo un ademan para tocar a Adrien, pero bastó con una mirada por parte de Nathalie para que abortara el movimiento. 

– Todo lo que necesito es que colabore con la investigación y ayudarme a que Hawkmoth no intervenga. He intentado contactarlo antes, pero se niega a escuchar otra cosa que no sea su ego y deliberadamente ignora el daño que sabe está causando... o tal vez no.

–¿Qué insinúa?

– Nada, es solo que Gabriel sabía perfectamente que esto pasaría y con quien está tratando y aun así rechazó mi oferta no solo en esa ocasión sino también en esta. No me miré así que la invitación era clara que quería hablar en persona con ambos. Pero como no hay testigos es obvio que...

– No tiene idea de lo que está hablando.

– Por el contrario, ¿por qué cree que su prioridad cambió a reparar el Miraculous del pavo real? Porque eso vuelve a Adrien prescindible. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es crear otro con la misma apariencia, misma habilidad especial y mismas memorias para remplazarlo en caso de que su plan maestro fracase. Pero eres lista y conoces sus planes, de seguro llegaste a la misma conclusión tras manipular sus recuerdos anoche o cuando vuelvas a hacerlo al salir de aquí. 

–¿Nathalie?

La voz de Adrien apenas era audible sin embargo era claro la confusión y temor que experimentaba. El hecho de que fuera de ella quien estuviera aterrado hacía que se le dificultara mantener su expresión neutral cuando su mente se debatía entre calmarlo y hacer pagar al culpable de ponerlo en ese estado. 

– Me gustaría añadir que la orden no es compresiva y va a tratar de destruir al sentimonster en tanto confirmen su identidad además de quitarle su Miraculous para evitar que puedan recrearlo. Pero no tiene que tomar una decisión en este momento. Simplemente traje al sentimonster porque era mi única forma de contactarla y necesita determinar cuál es el defecto en S324 para arreglarlo.

Ante la oportunidad de una salida no perdió tiempo en caso de que cambiara de opinión. Nathalie se levantó de su asiento y guiándolo del brazo se llevó a Adrien no dedicándole más que una mirada de reojo al supuesto té. 

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el ascensor se mantuvo alerta consciente del peso de su broche, de las palabras que acababa de escuchar y de la arrogante confianza de Leroy. Nadie sin un as bajo la manga permitiría que las personas que le interesaban salieran tan fáciles como ellos, menos considerando el esfuerzo de crear la reunión en primer lugar.

Una vez a salvo dentro del ascensor se congeló no sabiendo cómo lidiar con las lágrimas sin derramar de Adrien o el hecho de que no era capaz de adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Su silencio era una reacción para la que no estaba preparada trató de ganar tiempo avisando primero a Gabriel de que podía enviar su akuma.

Durante un segundo consideró usar el amok para calmarlo, pero detuvo su mando a mitad de camino de tomarlo. La acusación de Leroy de hacer exactamente eso se repitió en su mente a lo que apartó su mano del bolsillo y su lugar le ofreció un corto abrazo. Incluso si no estaba acostumbrada a ser quien inicie ese tipo de gesto físico sabía que Adrien necesitaba uno en ese momento. 

Reconoció que el problema era peor de lo que creía cuando eso seguía sin ser suficiente para obtener una reacción de su parte.


	10. Lucky charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se imaginarán cuanto tiempo tenía este capitulo escrito pero no había podido publicarlo.  
Finalmente he encontrado la solución a mi problema para seguir publicando, mayoritariamente.  
El resto de los capítulos debería poder publicarlos una vez por semana o cada quincena.

Uno a uno Ladybug fue poniendo en funcionamientos los detalles del plan que cada vez se volvía más sólido en su mente. Ella era quien estaba en control y los contratiempos no tardaron en volverse puntos a su favor.

El grupo del Maestro Fu ya se encontraba visitando al templo con Nino, una adición de último minuto, custodiando el lugar que usaría Pegase para traerlos de vuelta y cuidando los miraculous sin activar. 

Ryuko y Rena estaban siguiendo a Nathalie esperando por el momento perfecto para quitarle su miraculous. La presencia de Adrien era una contratiempo que ambas le aseguraron serían capaces de superar. Al conocer quiénes eran debajo de sus máscaras pudo ver que al igual que ella estaban preocupadas por lo alterado que estaba pero también se forzaban a mantener sus sentimientos de lado. 

Por su parte, Ladybug seguía escondida en el tejado del edificio frente al hotel del cual Nathalie salió. Usando su yoyo vigiló la habitación donde el misterioso hombre seguía tomando una taza de té sin rastros de Ninja a pesar de que estaba segura que debía seguir dentro. 

Todo estaba saliendo como planearon... y eso le inquietaba.

Por mucho que le gustara sentirse en control le preocupaba cuan fácil obtenerlo. Carecía de una explicación para hacerlo pero su instinto le decía que le faltaban piezas, y el método para conseguir una de ellas.

Su escondite era una estatua decorativa de la cual se asomaba para hacer su vigilancia. Tras dar una rápida revisión al cuarto se colocó en cuclillas tras la estatua e invocó su lucky charm.

— ¿Qué se supone signifique?

El lucky charm era un collage con fotos de algunos de sus amigos que estaba segura nunca fueron tomadas y colocadas de tal forma que formaban un circulo concéntrico. Todas las fotos tenían un animal distinto que era asociado a cada uno de ellos ya fuera en forma de un peluche, una camiseta o marcas de marcados sobre las fotos. Sin embargo lo más curioso eran las fotos en blanco que estaban puestas entre algunas de las fotos. 

Pasándoselo de una mano a otro reconocía el lucky charm por el mensaje que era pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones no sabía que era lo que estaba tratando de decir. Estaba a punto de desistir cuando creyó notar un patrón.

—Un momento... ¿la caja de los miraculous?

La posición de las fotos, las personas en ellas y los animales con los cuales estaban asociados coincidían con los miraculous que había dado. Las únicas fotos faltantes eran la de Chat Noir y Hawkmoth al desconocer sus identidades por lo que en su lugar tenían las fotos de sus kwami. El detalle que más llamó su atención era el circulo más exterior donde estaban las fotos del resto de su compañeros a los cuales no había dado miraculous con círculos alrededor de su rostro, excepto por Lila que poseía una cruz. 

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?— No entendía el mensaje que su lucky charm trataba de decirle. No entendía porque sus poderes le indicaron que ese era el momento de invocarlo. — ¿Tendrá que ver con la orden de los guardianes? 

No del todo contenta con su conclusión dejó que desapareciera su trasformación y con ella el collage. Debía aprovechar que nada estuviera sucediendo para que Tikki recargara sus energías además de que estaba segura de que podía contar con su opinión sobre el collage.

—Marinette, creo que has entendido mal como funciona tu lucky charm— Dijo Tikki entre mordisco de su galleta tras oír la explicación del collage — La única persona dándote un mensaje con ellos eres tú. 

—¡¿Yo?!

— Exacto — Continuó Tikki asintiendo con firmeza y terminándose el resto de su galleta antes de seguir su explicación. La severidad en su expresión hizo que Marinette se enderezara — Lucky charm simplemente está dándote una pista de las conclusiones que a las que tú ya has llegado porque necesitas de confirmación para darte cuenta de ello.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Refutó Marinette cruzándose de brazos deseando por un segundo que el collage siguiera presente para exponer lo improbable que le resultaba la idea — ¿Qué clase de mensaje estaría dándome en este caso?

— Yo creo que ya lo sabes pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Marinette, ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste al tener el lucky charm en tus manos? ¿por qué decidiste usarlo ahora, fuera de una batalla? Si eres honesta contigo misma al responder esas preguntas sabrás su significado.

Con un suspiro Marinette cerró los ojos dispuesta a intentarlo sin embargo su plan se arruinó al escuchar gritos a la distancia.

Había aparecido un akuma y estaba dirigiéndose al hotel. 


	11. ¿Humana?

Adrien huyó.

Aprovechando el caos producido por el Akuma tomó lo que Nathalie tenía en su bolsillo y corrió hasta perderlo de vista. Ahora, solo en un callejón, se recostó contra una pared observando el broche de su mamá en sus manos mientras su mente repetía lo que acababa de pasar. 

Era demasiado en muy poco tiempo para procesarlo. Y en ese momento no tenía el tiempo para ello. Solo había una pregunta que importaba.  
  
_"¿En quién puedo confiar?"_  
  
No era seguro confiar en Leroy, un desconocido que trabajaba con Ninja, o en Ninja quien dejó en claro su disgusto con Chat Noir. Sin embargo, en su reciente interacción con ellos no creyó que trataran de engañarlo.   
  
Si cerraba los ojos creía ser capaz de ver a su mamá durmiendo dentro de una capsula en medio de un jardín. En su imagen mental su vista giraba y antes de que desaparecer creía ver a Nathalie allí.  
  
No podía confiar en ella. No estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en su padre, o en el Gorilla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en su propia mente.   
  
La imagen de la oficina de su padre llegó a su mente seguida de la de su mamá en esa capsula.  
  
Allí estaba la clave de las respuestas que buscaba, lo presentía.  
  
Un aplauso hizo que levantara la vista a tiempo para ver a Ninja caer de pie frente a él. Sus movimientos rozaban lo inhumano y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando estiró su cuello de forma más pronunciaba de lo que debería ser posible. Su sonrisa le hizo sospechar que el gesto no tenía otra intención que asustarle.   
  
— Terminemos con esto. Ven conmigo. — Dijo Ninja. 

—Estas desobedeciendo tus órdenes. — Respondió apretando el broche contra su pecho. Estaba intrigado por su repentino cambió, pero no lo suficiente para arriesgar su seguridad — Él me dejó ir.   
  
— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? El resultado será el mismo, tú desapareces al final. ¿No crees qué es mejor hacerlo rápido y ahora en manos de una desconocida que esperar a que sea quienes crees conocer quienes lo hagan?   
  
No podía convencer a alguien cuyas acciones no entendía. No podía pelear o huir sin embargo ahora poseía una ventaja. 

  
— No me necesitas a mí sino el broche — Concluyó sintiendo su confianza renovarse.  
  
— Cierto. Ahora no seas imprudente porque puedo eliminarte y simplemente cogerlo.  
  
—No puedes, te arriesgas a dañarlo. 

—¿Quién crees que realmente no puede coger ese riesgo?  
  
Ninja se abalanzó en su dirección con las manos en dirección a su cuello a lo cual Adrien trató de esquivarla sin éxito. Antes de que pudiera aumentar la presión Ninja le soltó con un grito. 

  
Adrien se alejó sin sacarla de su campo visual y sonrió a ver a Plagg flotando frente de él con los brazos extendidos en una postura defensiva. Cuando nuevamente se fijó en Ninja se congeló mientras Plagg hacía una mueca de compresión al pasarse la lengua por sus dientes.

La mordida de Plagg había rasgado la manga de Ninja revelando una piel verdosa.  
  
— No sé porque me sorprendo. — Plagg se acercó a Adrien sin bajar la guardia — Digo, con un objetivo tan poco claro es difícil pensar que tengan muchos seguidores y por eso recurren a fabricarlos.  
  
— ¿Un sentimonster? — Preguntó Adrien incapaz de apartar la mirada del brazo de Ninja quien parecía haberse olvidado que estaban allí presente y se mantenía enfocada en su herida. Ahora que lo pensaba, una mordida de Plagg debería causar más daño que la marca que estaba observando.   
  
— No exactamente. Los kwami no somos los únicos seres mágicos y al parecer la organización logró adueñarse de poderes similares a los de Duusuu. La ilusión en buena pero no es imposible darse cuenta de la verdad.   
  
— Ellos dijeron algo sobre mi humanidad.  
  
— Si, bueno. Tiene sentido, es lo único que no han podido hacer bien. Te explicaré todo después. Ahora debemos huir y detener un Akuma al mismo tiempo. — Su tono serio finalmente desaparecía y en su lugar volvía el quejoso al que estaba más acostumbrado — Hoy no es un buen día. ¿Sería mucho pedir que acabara de una vez?  
  


No queriendo seguir allí cuando Ninja recordara el motivo por el cual fue a buscarlo, Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir.

Derrotar al Akuma primero, sus problemas personales después.   
  



	12. No más secretos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El hecho de que esto sean escenas en orden cronológico más que una historia como tal da ciertas libertades... como saltarme toda la pelea contra el Akuma, ¡otra vez!

Estaba furioso. 

Tras detener el Akuma se había ido a un tejado con un jardín para hablar con Ladybug. Planeaba contarle lo ocurrido notando lo incomoda que estaba con el tema incluso antes de que empezaran. No tomó mucho para que en medio de frases entrecortadas y risas nerviosas le contó todo.

Sobre la organización y la orden. Sobre el saber antes que él que era un sentimonster. Sobre Nathalie siendo Mayura. Sobre el plan que a pesar de centrarse en él diseñó para mantenerlo alejado.

— En este punto todo lo que falta es que te diga mi nombre. — Había sido más agresivo en su tono de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero estaba cansado de la situación. Ni siquiera la alerta de que su transformación estaba por terminarse en era suficiente para sacarlo de rabia. Ya no importaba — Es más, eso es justo lo que voy a hacer. Créeme, eliminará enredos innecesarios. Ni siquiera tienes que decirme quien eres. 

— ¿Qué? No, no podemos...

Antes de que Ladybug pudiera terminar tuvo que esconderse tras unos arbustos al haberse terminado la transformación de ambos. 

Estaba harto de los secretos.

— ¿Ladybug? No puedes hacer un plan contra tu enemigo si no tienes toda la información.

— Dudo que poseas información lo suficientemente buena para justificar el peligro al que nos estas exponiendo.

— Lo sucedido en el hotel, que por lo que me dijiste no sabes mucho realmente. La identidad de Hawkmoth, su posible motivo, escondite y su relación con la organización. ¡Oh! Y detalles sin importancia de la organización como su líder, alguna que otra parte de su plan confirmada de su boca, un secretito de Ninja... Nada importante, ¿cierto?

Con cada elemento que listaba Adrien notó que Ladybug se tensaba. Podía ver con claridad como giraba la cabeza, como queriendo asomarse por entre el arbusto, pero cuando creyó que lo haría en su lugar negó con la cabeza y colocó las manos en la cadera.

— Sé que encontraras una forma de decirme todo eso sin revelar tu identidad. 

Aunque era una declaración de confianza Adrien no la sentía como tal. 

Su identidad era el único secreto que podía controlar y tras tantos que fueron revelados de forma tan abrupta quería recuperar un poco de control en su vida. Dio un paso al frente listo para insistir sin embargo Plagg se interpuso en su camino todavía con un pedazo de queso en la boca.

Su mirada era una advertencia que le irritó, pero al final cedió. Sería injusto dejar que sus frustraciones le hicieran antagonizar a quien era una de sus aliadas indiscutibles, incluso si de momento no se sintiera de esa manera.

— De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Lo haremos a tu modo, como siempre.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas con disgusto y resignación dirigidas a la persona equivocada. Ante la nueva mirada de reproche de parte de Plagg, Adrien desvió la suya y tras asegurarse que hubiera terminado con su queso volvió a transformarse. Un destello del otro lado de arbusto le indicó que no era el único. 

— No es por hacer las cosas a mi modo. Es por nuestra seguridad — Dijo Ladybug saliendo de su escondite tratando de lucir confiada, pero Chat Noir no le creía.

— Entiendo que es peligroso que me digas quien eres, mucho más que antes. Incluso si ahora tengo esto conmigo. — Comentó sacando el broche, su amok, el cual Ladybug lo miró confundida para luego abrir los ojos al entender lo que era — ¿Pero mi identidad? Ladybug, no tiene sentido que sea un secreto. Tú sabes que Chat Noir es un sentimonster, Mayura sabe que quien soy debajo de la máscara es el sentimonster y la organización conoce mis dos identidades. Negándote a oírme solo estas poniéndote en una desventaja innecesaria. 

— Cuando llegue el día en que digamos quienes somos será porque queramos, no porque no tengamos otra opción.

— Excepto que con estos nuevos enemigos ya no es una opción. ¡Los secretos solo crean problemas!

— Entiendo, pero... — Murmuró Ladybug quedándose pensativa mientras revisaba algo en su yoyo. Lo que encontrara trajo una sonrisa a su rostro llena de optimismo — Si no quieres más secretos hay otros que podemos ir eliminando. Conozco el lugar más seguro para el broche. La caja de los miraculous es su propia dimensión y los kwami han guardado por milenios cosas allí sin problemas. Una vez que lo coloquemos allí y recuperemos a Duusuu será como si esta situación nunca hubiera existido en el primer lugar.

—Excepto por la parte en que soy defectuo...

— ¡Y la orden de los guardianes va a ayudarnos con lo otro! — Interrumpió con prácticamente un grito Ladybug. — Y el grupo que envíe a contactarlos a regresado. Mejor darnos prisa para poder preparar la estrategia que nos llevará a nuestra victoria. Una vez ganemos podremos volver a tener esta conversación, en nuestros propios términos. 

Tras su discurso Ladybug saltó al edificio vecino y esperó a que la siguiera. Chat Noir no lo hizo de inmediato, repasando en su mente la conversación que acaban de tener antes de seguirla.

Estaba harto de los secretos y las excusas para que existieran. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ladybug lideró el camino hasta llegar al rincón del parque se encontraba Nino. Lo que no esperaba era verlo trataba de ayudar a Luka y Max quienes estaban heridos, destranformados y sin el maestro Fu. Si su poder no los había curado entonces no eran producto del Akuma. 

—¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó acercándose al grupo. Por fortuna las heridas no eran más que cortes y moretones superficiales. — ¿Dónde está el Maestro Fu? ¿Y la caja de los miraculous?

Vagamente se percató de la presencia de Chat Noir observando en silencio la situación. Vagamente era consciente que acababa de revelar la identidad de dos los héroes. 

En lo que sí se fijó es que ante su última pregunta Nino le entregó una caja redonda roja con puntos negros y compartimentos individuales. Había algo familiar en ella. Mientras examinaba la caja escuchó a Max relatar lo que encontraron en el templo: Una zona de guerra.

Seres con características humanoides estaban siguiendo las órdenes de un hombre que lideraba un ataque en medio de las montañas. Un grupo de monjes eran los encargados de impedir que llegaran al templo.

— Ese hombre debe ser Thierry. Ninja lo mencionó — Intervino Chat Noir ganándose la mirada curiosa de los presentes que con un movimiento de su mano les restó importancia — Primero ustedes, luego digo lo que he descubierto.

Luka tomó esa como su señal para intervenir relatando como se escabulleron hasta el templo donde el Maestro Fu lo llevó con el líder de los monjes. Tras explicarles la situación no tuvieron la reacción que esperaban.

— ¡¿Quieren destruir a Chat Noir?! — Gritó indignada dando un pisotón en el suelo y forzarse a bajar al tono. Incluso si la esquina donde se encontraba los mantenía alejados de los transeúntes, si empezaba a gritar llamarían la atención — Eso es… eso es... horrible.

— No solo eso. Le echaron la culpa al Maestro y querían los miraculous. — Continuó Max. Si antes evitaba su mirada, ahora parecía que quería huir de su presencia — El Maestro Fu nos ayudó a escapar no sin antes renunciar a su puesto como el guardián de los miraculous y nombrarte a ti.

— Por lo que me dijeron la caja cambió su apariencia justo cuando eso sucedió — Intervino Nino con desaliento — Hemos perdido al Maestro, tres miraculous y el único motivo por el cual Max y Luka están acá es porque necesitaban darle un mensaje a la nueva guardiana.

— Entrega la caja y al sentimonster. — Dijo Luka con una expresión lejana en su rostro — Si te opones serás considerada una enemiga de la orden, si aceptas podremos guiarte y nombrarte propiamente una guardiana de demostrar tener las capacidades para ello. 

— Te dan hasta mañana por la tarde por la tarde para dar tu decisión — Ahora Max quien retomaba la palabra — Lo sentimos, Ladybug. Hemos fallado en la misión que nos diste.

Ladybug estaba acorralada. Gran parte de su plan se derivaba de tener la ayuda de la orden y ahora que resultaban ser otro enemigo. Cerrando sus ojos volvió a ver en su mente el collage con sus amigos sin embargo en esta ocasión el espacio para Chat Noir era una silueta de cómo podría lucir sin la transformación al igual que Hawkmoth. 

Negando con la cabeza cedió el turno a Chat Noir de dar su explicación quien con ademan los invitó a sentarse. No se había terminado de acomodar cuando Chat Noir terminó su transformación y ante la mirada atónita de todos comenzó a explicar todo lo que sabía.


	13. Orden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi meta sigue siendo terminar la historia antes del inicio de la cuarta temporada y al fin tengo un bosquejo para el ultimo arco que me agrada. Para lograrlo he decidido cambiar mi estrategia.
> 
> Durante las próximas dos semanas es improbable que haya actualizaciones y en su lugar me dedicaré a escribir hasta terminar para luego terminar las publicaciones.  
...............................................................................................................  
Como no hay mucha información sobre la orden hasta la tercera temporada (y no he estado pendiente de información revelada por aparte) me tomé unas cuantas libertades con ellos.

Como el líder de la orden de los guardianes tenía el deber de proteger los miraculous, y estaba fallando en ello.

Desconocía que había salido mal con su ultimo aprendiz, pero sabía que ese era el punto desde el cual todo empeoro. Primero atrapando a todos en el templo por décadas dentro de un sentimonster y segundo perdiendo el control de una de las cajas de los miraculous. Ahora había un grupo de niños sin entrenamiento usando sus poderes a su gusto bajo las ordenes de la “guardiana” Ladybug.

Un problema como ese de por sí encendería las alarmas del templo sin embargo por más que deseaba desplegar sus fuerzas para detenerlos tenía otro problema que enfrentar: La organización.

Apretando su bastón camino dentro de su oficina hasta la mesa con un mapa de la montaña. Piezas azules y rojas representaban la batalla que estaban librando contra la organización frustrándole la lenta pero segura forma como estaban perdiendo terreno. Todos los años que estuvieron congelados en el tiempo fueron usados por sus enemigos para fortalecerse obligando incluso a sus mejores guerreros a pelear a la defensiva.

El hecho de que fueran los únicos que se esforzaran por mantener a los curiosos fuera de la zona de peligro era una desventaja con la cual tenían que lidiar. No podía evitar dejar escapar un suspiro agotado al recordar como antes los aldeanos sabían cuando esconderse en oposición a los actuales que habían incluso construido herramientas para obsérvalos desde el aire.

\- ¿Nos llamó?

Asintió ante la voz y se dio la vuelta para dar la bienvenida al trio que llamó. Eran jóvenes, apenas entrando en sus veintes, que habían demostrado poseer las habilidades que requería. Si bien el caballo, la tortuga y la serpiente no eran las primeras opciones que tenía para ellos dadas las circunstancias eran los únicos disponibles para emparejar.

Se tomó un segundo para examinarlos antes de explicarles su misión. Se enorgulleció frente a la determinación que observó en ellos y extendido uno de sus brazos los inventó a acercarse a la mesa para recoger sus miraculous.

Aunque le desagradaba la idea de enviar novatos recuperar la caja perdida y eliminar al sentimonster perfecto eran objetivos inaplazables. Por lo que había estudiado de sus nuevos oponentes no serían difíciles de derrotar siendo el único inconveniente que estuvieran en una población tan concurrida. Aun así, si manejaba bien sus movimientos, podría usar el factor sorpresa y dar un golpe que les permitiría recuperar ventaja frente a la organización.

Con un asentimiento dio la señal al nuevo portador del miraculous del caballo quien abrió un portal a Paris. Estaba seguro de que obtendría buenas noticias cuando volviera a verlos.

_“Solo espero que puedan perdonarnos.” _Pensó recordando a la pareja que se vio forzado a enviar con su mensaje. Desde entonces los kwami trataron de convencerlo de que eran los correctos sin embargo eran opiniones basadas solo en las emociones. Lo más útil que aprendió era el fuerte lazo entre los kwami y sus actuales portadores, además de la fuerte unión entre los portadores _“De ganar la organización en su búsqueda por poder se podría en peligro la existencia misma. Defender una vida es una noble causa, pero en este caso es un precio que debemos pagar”_

Incluso si sus pensamientos estaban cargados con determinación no podía evitar recordar la confianza que esos niños y su antiguo aprendiz tenían en la misteriosa Ladybug. A lo largo de la historia las portadoras de ese miraculous han sido capaces de lograr milagros, y al parecer la actual daba motivos para estar a la altura.

_“Sorpréndeme, Ladybug. Muéstrame una opción que no esté considerando”_

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando uno de sus monjes entró corriendo a su oficina. Frunciendo el ceño movió las piezas en su mapa para diseñar un contraataque ahora que las abominaciones que la organización usaba por soldados continuaban asegurando su avance al templo.


	14. Leal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El número total de capítulos es estimado y sujeto cambios conforme vaya escribiendo los capítulos.

Había perdido el control, y Nathalie lo odiaba.

Lo que empezó como objetivos claros antes de darse cuenta comenzaron a volverse difusos. Su lealtad estaba siendo cuestionada y lo peor de todo es que encontraba motivos para sustentar esas dudas.

Era suficiente.

Tras enviar al guardaespaldas a buscar a Adrien se dirigió al jardín a confrontar a Gabriel. Estaba confiada, que solo tomaría una conversación para disipar sus dudas sin embargo al ingresar al jardín sus pasos fueron perdiendo velocidad al darse cuenta que estaba hablando.

Ignorante de su presencia escuchó a Gabriel hablar sobre sus planes con Emily. Si bien no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, sus palabras estaban cargadas con un tono que le era desconocido.

Negándose a aceptar lo que aquel hombre había dicho se acercó para preguntar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. En su mente asegurar la seguridad de Adrien era prioritario por lo que se sorprendió cuando Gabriel propuso usarlo como señuelo.

El hombre que amaba era uno dedicado a su familia. Uno que habría mostrado al menos duda ante la idea de poner en peligro a su hijo.

El hombre que tenía enfrente estaba consumido por su propia ambición. Uno que con su sonrisa siniestra y tono despreocupado acaba de confirmarle que había verdad en las palabras de Leroy.

— No estarás pensando en abandonarme ahora, Nathalie. Te necesito.

Lo consideró. Durante un segundo consideró volver ignorar los hechos recientes y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero su conciencia no se lo permitía porque al cerrar sus ojos todo lo que podía pensar en cuanto estaba sufriendo Adrien por sus decisiones.

— Ya veo – Continuó Gabriel enderezando su corbata; o eso creyó hasta que notó el brillo de su miraculous – Esto es un giro desafortunado. Pensé que eras leal a nuestra causa.

— Sigo siéndolo. Es solo que ya no estoy segura de que tú lo seas.

Nathalie se trasformó en Mayura sintiendo de inmediato la debilidad asociada con la misma, pero negándose a mostrarlo. En su lugar se enfocó en su objetivo de tratar de hacerle entrar en razón incluso si para ello debía confrontarlo.

Nunca creyó que terminaría peleando contra Hawkmoth. Era una experiencia diferente a pelear contra los héroes y estaba convencida de que saldría victoriosa de esa batalla… hasta que recibió un ataque desde la espalda por parte de una tercera persona.

Antes de que pudiera voltearse para ver a su atacante, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

— Es una lástima. Creí que estaríamos en esto hasta el final. — Gabriel dijo a la inconsciente Nathalie mientras le quitaba su miraculous antes de enfocarse en la responsable de su actual estado. Su tono conversacional cambió a uno grave cuando se fijó en la apodada Ninja mientras recuperaba el broche del pavo real – Espero que hayas cumplido con tu parte. Incluso si esto resultó ser un inesperado inconveniente no es mi deseo que salga lastimada.

— A diferencia tuya sabemos lo que hacemos – Se burló Ninja con un leve brillo verde envolviéndola que dejó un efecto residual cuando dio un paso a un lado. Ante la mirada desinteresada de Gabriel una segunda Ninja apareció arrodillándose junto a Nathalie. – Ese miraculous sería mucho más útil en nuestras manos.

— Creo que seguiré conservándolo por más tiempo – Dijo guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – Después de todo, es mi familia la que ha sacado su verdadero potencial.

— No seas tan confiado. Tú nos necesitas más de lo que nosotros a ti – Comentó la Ninja que estaba arrodillada con una sonrisa que dejaba ver dos caninos demasiado largos para ser considerados humanos – De no ser por nosotros seguirías sin poder determinar si tu aliada te seguiría de enterarse de la verdad.

— Y si no nos das algo pronto deberíamos reconsiderar esta alianza. – Continuó la primera Ninja – El sentimonster es lo que único que nos interesa. Hemos hecho todo lo necesario para ponerlo en tu radar y aun así Hawkmoth no ha ido tras él.

— Te equivocas si permitiré que un ser inferior como tú me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo. Tengo mis propios planes y estoy a un paso de obtener todos los miraculous

— Más te vale. Solo tienes hasta mañana para darnos un resultado.

Dijeron ambas Ninja al mismo tiempo antes de marcharse llevándose a Nathalie junto con ellas. El impulso de hacer algo al respecto estaba presente sin embargo sabía que carecía del poder para enfrentarse por su cuenta a la organización.

Era una pena tener que desechar su plan original pero no importaba. Incluso si tenía que descartar la parte de ir tras el guardián, la segunda parte del mismo todavía era salvable.

_“Una vez que termine con ellos aprenderán a no subestimarme. Emily, pronto estaremos todos juntos de nuevo”_


	15. Reglas

Desde la ventana del cuarto de Marinette, Tikki observaba la luna reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en los últimos días. Las reglas por las que años se había regido se sentían obsoletas y ya no podía usarlas como guías para enfrentar la situación actual.

Mirando sobre su hombro observó a Marinette en su escritorio concentrada en la caja de los miraculous mordiéndose los labios y golpeando la mesa con los dedos. A pesar de que mañana tenía que ayudar a sus padres en un evento importante era evidente que no se iría a dormir pronto. Toda la calma que presentó esa tarde se acabó en el momento en que dio por terminada la reunión sin que ninguno de los presentes tuviera idea de lo que debían hacer.

— Tikki, ¿crees que hice lo correcto? Tras todo lo que descubrimos hoy lo único que se me ocurrió fue enviar a todos a casa a esperar por un plan que no tengo. ¿Y si la organización vuelve a intentar ir por Adrien? ¿Y si…?

— No te preocupes, Marinette. Lo de hoy solo sucedió porque estaba separado de Plagg. Ahora que están juntos y además cuentan con Trixx estoy segura de que está a salvo – Le interrumpió volando hasta estar frente a ella dedicándole su sonrisa más optimista.

— Pero no puedo evitar sentir que no es suficiente – Continuó Marinette sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos – Ahora que sabemos quién es Hawkmoth y su posible relación con la organización esa mansión es el lugar menos seguro posible. ¿Por qué creí que era una buena idea?

— Porque nuestra única ventaja es que ellos no saben que sabemos – Le recordó – Si hacemos grandes cambios entonces nos atacaran y no estamos listos. Debemos confiar en que seguirán subestimándonos.

— Eso no funcionara por mucho tiempo. Temo lo que pueda pasar si no se me ocurre algo para mañana. ¡¿Y ser la nueva guardiana?! Estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo en ello considerando cuantas reglas he permitido que se rompieran hoy y… ¡o no! ¿Qué habrá sido del Maestro Fu?

Tikki no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar reflexionó en todo lo que sabía mientras escuchaba las divagaciones de Marinette de escenarios cada vez más catastróficas y cada vez recordando detalles que por la impresión del momento había olvidado.

Al final su mente la llevó a una conclusión a la cual no había llegado en casi trecientos años. Asintiendo para sí misma fue hasta su bolso y sacó uno de sus cuadernos colocándolo frente a Marinette. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo lo abrió en una de las primeras páginas donde se encontraba un resumen de la historia de la física.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que aprendiste este día? –Preguntó Tikki señalando de forma general la página – Es una lección muy importante.

— ¿Qué tendría que estudiar mucho?

— Eso no. Marinette, el universo siempre ha sido el mismo. – Rio –Todas estas personas han creado leyes para entenderlo las cuales han cambiado conforme nueva información aparece. Es lo mismo con las reglas de los miraculous. Ellas fueron creadas según nuestro entendimiento del mundo para protegernos y guiarnos.

— ¿Pero ya han quedado obsoletas? – Dijo insegura Marinette quedándose pensativa ante el asentimiento de Tikki tras lo cual se mostró más decisiva – Estamos ante una situación nueva donde las reglas que tenemos ya no son suficientes y deben modificarse.

— Exacto. Cuando fueron creadas nuestra situación actual era impensable y las precauciones que se tomaron con respecto a los sentimonster fueron basadas en lo que se creía que sucedería sin embargo se equivocaron. Comprendo sus temores, pero Adrien no se merece el castigo que quieren imponerle además de que va en contra del principio misma de las reglas de proteger la vida.

Tikki dio una pausa para asegurarse que Marinette estuviera asimilando todo. Era importante considerando lo que tenían que hacer.

— Aun así, no puedes cambiar las reglas a tu antojo. Eres una guardiana y eso te da autoridad sobre la caja de miraculous a tu cargo. Si haces un cambio debes prever las consecuencias no solo para nosotros sino también para las siguientes generaciones que también van a seguirlas. Es una gran responsabilidad que no todos están listos para asumir, pero yo confío en ti Marinette y sé que lograras encontrar la solución.

Observó a Marinette parpadear antes de tensarse en su puesto con las manos sujetando sus rodillas y su vista fija en la nada. Tikki esperó paciente sabiendo cuán difícil debía ser para ella aceptar la responsabilidad que estaba siendo puesto en ella.

Sin tiempo para aceptar la pérdida de su maestro, con uno de sus amigos en peligro inminente y el resto corriendo un riesgo similar. Tikki comprendía que estaba pidiendo demasiado por lo que sonrió orgullosa cuando tomando uno de sus lápices Marinette comenzó a escribir en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno habiendo aceptado el desafío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desconozco que lecciones den en el año que esta Marinette, pero por su edad un resumen de la historia de la física es un tema que debería conocer y ser los primeros que diera en el año.   
¿Pude haber dicho la misma conclusión sin usar esa referencia? Si, podría sin embargo esa fue mi inspiración al pensar en cómo desarrollar el personaje de Tikki en esta historia considerando que tiene miles de años de edad y quería que fuera enfocado a su posición de seguir siempre las reglas.


End file.
